


Favorite Miracle

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sappy little picture for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme, the prompt was: I've been having a rough last couple of days, and I'd just like some fluff of my OTP. Gamzee is contently high and Tavros is an awkward yet adorable kid in his wheelchair. Can turn into smut, what ever you want. ^^
> 
> Guys, I don't think I could have made this sappier.


End file.
